The Stone Wolf
by Skittlz2137
Summary: This is an original work about wolves going on a quest into the unknown. Please leave suggestions! rated T for violence.


I claim all rights to this story as I wrote it completely on my own taking nothing from another written or recorded source. Any one who wants to comment on or review my story please do as I don't know what to do with it next suggestions are welcome. But if you want to be cruel and say something like that its crap then please do so nicely and don't bother reading anymore.

thank you

Skittlz...

The Stone Wolf

By Misti Branham

She sits and she waits for what is to come. She knows not what it is but that only it will come and it will be painful. She is scared but she sits and waits in the silence of the moonlight. It's cold but still she sits and waits. And then she sees it coming toward her.

It's a lone wolf cub. Solid black but different from anything she's ever seen. He has a black chain around his neck silver hoops through his ears and double piercings above both eyes. She wonders what evil has befallen this cub to make him look like this. Then she looks down and sees the blood trail on the ground following him.

He walks toward her and lies down at her feet. She looks down and sees the gash on his hind leg and starts licking it and lies down next to him and comforts him as only a mother can. She growls softly in her throat at a strange noise in the forest and nudges him and leads him to her den about twenty three feet away. She lies down on the soft dirt floor and curls her body around him and says,"I am Karinikus. And this is my den but you are welcome here. What is your name little one?"

The young black wolf cub looks into her silver eyes the ones completely opposite of his dark purple ones and whines. "My name is Lucian. And I thank you for your kindness."

She smiles a wolfish smile at him and asks, "My young Lucian, how did you become the way you are now?"

"There was a great fire and it threw me up in the air and when I came to I was chained to a wooden stick like this and I broke the chain and it cut me and then I ended up here."

Lucian let out a pain filled whine and laid his head on his paws.

"Sleep my little one, sleep." said Karinikus. And laid her head over his back, and goes to sleep.

She sits in the opening of the den and waits for the sun to rise in the cold white sky. As it does the ground sparkles with the three inch snow that fell last night. Karinikus walks back in to check on Lucian. She softly nudges him, and when he doesn't wake she stalks out to go hunt.

Lucian jerks awake suddenly, looking around for Karinikus. Instead of seeing her, he sees two huge male wolves blacking the light from the den entrance. As his eyes adjusted he saw that one was solid white and the other was solid black, the only odd thing about them was their eyes, which were blood red. Lucian sits up and then their red eyes meet his purple ones.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" questions Lucian.

The white wolf looks down on Lucian and says," I am Althazaar, and this is Morkanzai. We came to see what new abomination had come to disgrace us wolves. Only to find you. Why are you this way?"

The black wolf, Morkanzai, sat down and stared at the young cub, but didn't say a word. Lucian stared at Morkanzai for a moment, then turned back to Althazaar.

"Two legged demons did this to me."

"But why would they keep turning our noble wolves' cubs into abominations? It makes no sense!"

At that precise moment Karinikus appeared with two snow rabbits in her mouth. She growled at the two strange wolves. Morkanzai stands up and moves closer to the wall to allow her to pass. She walks by and drops a rabbit at Lucian's feet, who tears into it. All the adult wolves stared at him.

Lucan looked up with blood dripping down his face.

"What? This is the first real meal I've had since the demons captured me."

Morkanzai tilts his head and looks at the pup.

"What were they trying to feed you?"

"I don't know it looked like a pile of dirt balls and smelled weird."

Karinikus gasped.

"But why?" wondered Morkanzai aloud. Lucian went back to eating his rabbit. Karinikus politely looks at Morkanzai and Althazaar, but both shake their heads, so she settles down to eat her own rabbit. Morkanzai and Althazaar sit in silence while Karinikus and Lucian eat. Lucian finishes first and licks his chops, then settles down to chew on the bones and suck the marrow out of them. Karinikus finisher a little bit later and pushed the bones toward Lucian for his enjoyment. Karinikus laid down and watched to young wolf play with the bones.

Althazaar looks from Lucian to Karinikus and back again. Then turned to Morkanzai and whispered," We cannot let this abomination live!"  
"But we cannot kill him, he's just a cub!"

"Then I see I must do this without your consent Prince!" snarls Althazaar and lunges for Lucian's little throat.

But before he could reach him there was a flash of lightning, and the next thing they know Lucian is cowering on the floor, Karinikus with her hacks raised and growling, and Morkanzai standing over Althazaar's bleeding and dying body. Althazaar's snow white fur is slowly turning red, but he whispers to Morkanzai "I'm sorry." And then lays his head down and breathes his final breath.

Morkanzai stand there with Althazaar's blood dripping down his face and realizes, although he is a prince he must protect this pup and the female. He lifts his head and howls a soul wrenching cry. Karinikus joins in, and after awhile Lucian tentatively joins in too.

Suddenly three amulets fall from the cave ceiling, one lands around Morkanzai's neck, it was a howling sapphire wolf, the symbol of a prince. Another landed around Karinikus's neck. It is an emerald mother wolf with her cub, the symbol of a healer. And the last one fell around Lucian's neck. It was two wolf spirits intertwined with each other one darkest onyx and the other dark royal purple, the symbol of a God. Both Karinikus and Morkanzai bowed down to little Lucian. Not knowing what to do Lucian just stood there. Finally the two wolves stood up and Lucian looked at them curiously.

Morkanzai sighs and says," You bear the mark of a God, the highest possible rank in wolf society, and the most revered."

Karinikus smiled wolfishly and knew that the young cub was destined to do great things. Lucian's jaw dropped in surprise, how could he have achieved this rank while he was still so young? Karinikus went over and nudged his jaw closed.

"That is not appropriate behavior for a God, me dear one."

"And what do your symbols stand for?" questioned Lucian.

"Mine is the symbol for a great healer." says Karinikus.

"And mine is that of a noble prince." remarked Morkanzai. But at the precise moment he finished another amulet fell and landed at Lucian's feet. It was a white howling spirit wolf with deepest blood red splatters in it.

"This was Althazaar's, and he wants you to have it." said Morkanzai, gently picking up the amulet with his teeth and placing it around Lucian's neck so it hung just below his god amulet.

"But why?" Lucian asks.

"Every wolf has one, when they die they can send it to whatever wolf they choose. And apparently Althazaar chose you." Replied Morkanzai with a sigh and sat down. Karinikus lies down and crosses her paws and lays her head on her paws.

Lucian looks from one to the other, and finally just takes off to be by himself for awhile and just think. He walks out into the trampled on snow and sniffs at the crisp morning air. Then he remembers his leg and looks back at it to see it's completely healed. He takes off running into the forest until he finds a large rock and jumps up on it and lays down to think about his predicament. Instead he gets sidetracked by a strange noise in the bushes next to the rock he's laying on. He sniffs near the bushes but can't figure out what it is. Finally he pokes his head into the bushes, what he sees there disturbs him deeply. There sitting in the snow under the bush was a baby raven, surrounded by the dead bodies of its family. Lucian picks the little bird up and takes off back to the den with him.

When he gets there he makes a small nest out of old rabbit furs for the raven and gently sets him in there.

Karinikus walks up and sniffs the tiny bird.

"What is your name little one?"

The startled bird looks from Karinikus to Lucian and back again.

"Please don't eat me!"  
"We won't! Just tell us your name!" exclaims Lucian.

"My name is Kravenis." squawked the raven.

"You are safe here with us." Lucian whispered to the shaking little bird, then curled up around the little nest and comforted him with his presence.

Morkanzai sat there for a while and just watched the two, then he laid down and fell asleep thinking of Karinikus.

_**He's running and running trying to find her. He hears her scream as a bullet rips through her, and he runs faster to try and save her. She writhes on the ground as bullet after bullet rips through her. He runs faster and finally finds her and lays down beside her. As she gasps for air she says, "I love you Morkanzai." And breathed her last breath. He lay by her stiff body for the longest time and burst into tears.**_

Morkanzai wakes up gasping for air.

**She's running through the forest with her young pup, just running. He gets a little bit ahead of her for awhile when all of a sudden his little body is thrown a good fifteen feet to the left. She runs to him and sees the gaping hole in his chest, she starts crying. With his last breath he tells his mom that he loves her.**

Karinikus wakes up crying, remembering the death of her young cub. She snuggles closer to Lucian and tries to go back to sleep.


End file.
